This Love (Sekuel Heartache)
by Amanda Lactis
Summary: Bisakah sekali saja aku bersikap egois? Meski aku tak bisa bersanding denganmu, ingatlah aku ada dalam hatimu. "Dia pria yang baik, Naru." "Sasuke sudah cukup menderita karena kehadiranku." "Aku ingin, Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto hidup bahagia seperi manusia lainnya." Kini aku bisa mencintaimu sebanyak yang aku mau. SasuFemNaru! slight ShikaIno and Sasusaku. Mind to Review?
1. Chapter 1

"This Love"

Sekuel "Heartache"

Story By : Amanda Lactis

Desclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Romance, Tragedy, Angst

Warning : Death chara, OOC, typo, alur maksa, dll

Note : Fic ini udah di revisi dan di edit sana sini :)) jadi yang kemaren akan saya ganti dengan yang ini

* * *

"Bagaimana kabarmu? Masih sering mengunjungi nya?" Kyuubi memainkan cangkir porselen sewarna tosca di depannya, asap mengepul tanda kopi yang ia pesan masih panas. Sasuke tersenyum tipis. "Aku baik, dia juga baik. Kadang kami membicarakan suatu hal yang menyenangkan."

"Begitu, tolong sampaikan maafku padanya. Aku tidak bisa mengunjungi nya." ujar Kyuubi sedikit memelankan suaranya, Sasuke mengangguk, mereka menjadi lebih akrab sejak insiden tragis di masa lalu.

"Hari ini kau ada rencana?" Sasuke terkekeh, "Mengunjungi Naruto, apa lagi?"

Kyuubi tertawa renyah,"Kau sudah menikah dengan Sakura, Sas. Masih ingin mengunci hatimu? Sakura juga berhak untuk dicintai." suaranya santai, tapi berefek besar pada Sasuke. Pria usia dua puluh delapan tahun tersebut kini asik mengalihkan pandangan kearah jalan raya.

"Aku menikahinya demi sebuah janji, tapi hatiku masih di genggam erat oleh adikmu, Namikaze-san." sahut nya datar, surai raven yang dulu nampak berantakan kini disisir ke belakang, Sasuke menunjukkan perubahan yang terlampau besar setelah sepuluh tahun lamanya. Sakura berhasil menyandang nama Uchiha di belakang namanya, ia bekerja sebagai florist yang didirikan atas dasar keinginan Naruto dulu.

"Sudah sepuluh tahun. Lagipula, adikku pasti akan mengerti, jangan membuatnya bersedih, Uchiha."

"Maaf saja, tapi aku tidak akan goyah begitu saja." mereka menghabiskan waktu sejam, Sasuke pamit dan bergegas memasuki mobil prosche hitam miliknya. Perjalanan memakan waktu dua puluh menit ke tempat yang dituju.

.

.

.

"Hei, Dobe. Bagaimana harimu? Apa ada yang menjahatimu di sini? Katakan padaku, akan ku hajar mereka." ujar Sasuke lembut, matanya menyorot penuh kasih sayang pada gadis di depannya, gadis yang menjadi bagian dari hidupnya, Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto.

Naruto hanya tersenyum kaku,"Aku baik, semua juga baik padaku. Sasori-senpai juga menitipkan salam untukmu.." Sasuke kembali tersentak mendengar nama sacral itu selama bertahun-tahun lamanya, menilik lebih dekat keadaan Naruto yang tidak menunjukkan perkembangan sama sekali. Gadis pirang itu makin tenggelam dalam ilusi ciptaan nya.

"Dia di sini?" tanya Sasuke lirih. Naruto mengangguk, dia menunjuk kearah ranjang khas Rumah Sakit, seolah mengatakan Sasori ada di sana, duduk dengan secuil senyum terpatri pada wajah tampan nya. "Halo, Sasori-senpai, terima kasih sudah mau menjaga dan membuat Naruto tersenyum." lanjutnya menahan tangis. Suaranya bergetar dan Sasuke memutuskan untuk keluar sejenak, melampiaskan emosinya.

.

.

.

"Aku tidak sanggup, Tuhan. Sampai kapan hukuman ini berakhir? Naruto berhak untuk bahagia selayaknya manusia normal." Sasuke duduk di sebuah kursi memanjang, di taman belakang Rumah Sakit. Tanpa disadari seorang dokter wanita berjalan mendekatinya.

"Sedang bersedih?" ia bertanya kalem. Matanya melirik datar namun tersirat rasa simpatik. Sasuke menggeleng tanda ia baik-baik saja, ia tidak suka dikasihani.

"Aku baik."

"Apakah ada pria yang baik-baik saja melihat orang yang dicintai tak kunjung sembuh? Kau pikir sebodoh apa aku, Tuan?" Sasuke terkejut, melihat siapa yang sudah berhasil menebak apa yang ia pikirkan. Di sampingnya seorang dokter wanita usia dua puluhan akhir dengan surai pale blonde tersenyum tipis, mengingatkan nya akan sosok Naruto.

"Kau tahu?" bisik nya pelan. Dokter itu memakai tanda nama yang bertuliskan 'Nara Ino'. Sepertinya familiar.

"Aku tahu, Sas. Naruto adalah sepupu ku, mustahil aku tidak tahu keadaan nya." sahut Ino tenang, kaki jenjang nya ditekuk anggun, ditumpukkan satu sama lain. Sasuke tersenyum pahit, mengenang masa lalunya bersama Naruto. "Dia masih terus membicarakan Sasori." ungkapnya jujur. Ino menghela nafas pendek.

"Itulah kenapa aku sulit membuatnya percaya bila Sasori hanyalah ilusi yang ia ciptakan."

"Maksudmu?" Ino mengulas senyum samar, dia memandang langit yang terhampar begitu luas. Semenjak menikah dengan Shikamaru, ia mulai mencoba mempelajari Psikologi, dengan bantuan suaminya ia berhasil lulus dengan nilai memuaskan.

"Aku menangani puluhan pasien sakit jiwa. Ada beberapa yang Schizophrenia, mereka berhasil sembuh karena mereka berhasil menghilangkan ilusi itu sendiri, mereka berhasil meyakinkan diri mereka bahwa itu tidak nyata. Tapi dalam kasus Naruto, dia menganggap Sasori lebih dari apapun. Seolah Sasori memang tercipta untuknya." terangnya mendapat gumaman dari Sasuke.

"Tapi, kau harus percaya pada Naruto, dia butuh dukungan dari mu. Dan Kyuubi sialan itu tidak pernah mengunjunginya." Ino geram, mengepalkan kedua tangannya dan membayangkan sosok Kyuubi dengan wajah polos tak berdosa, hahh ingin rasanya menghajar kakak Naruto untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"Yeah, dia memang menitipkan salam pada Naruto." Ino mendengus, dia bangkit dan pamit untuk kembali mengurusi pasien nya yang lain. Sasuke hanya melambaikan tangannya. Matanya menyiratkan kesedihan yang dramatis. Andaikan saat itu ia tidak mempermainkan Naruto, mungkin tidak akan serumit ini, andaikan saja ia bisa mengenyahkan keegoisan nya. Ah, masa remajanya memang penuh akan kenangan yang buruk.

"Sebaiknya aku kembali, Naruto pasti mencariku." Sasuke bangkit, segera mempercepat langkahnya menuju ruang di mana Naruto berada. Tidak disangka gadis pirang itu tengah mengobrol ringan, dengan Sasori, sembari tertawa lucu. "Ah, kau kembali, Sasuke. Hentikan, Sasori-senpai jangan meledekku." Naruto merengut, ia menoleh dan menatap Sasuke penuh keceriaan, tidak menunjukkan jika dirinya seorang pasien di sana.

"Sepertinya kalian menikmati waktu dengan bahagia." ujar Sasuke dengan suaranya yang tercekat pada pangkal tenggorokan. Dia tidak mau membuat kontak mata dengan Naruto, tidak saat gadis pirangnya mengulas senyum manis seolah ia baik-baik saja.

"Bukankah kau juga bahagia bersama Sakura, teme? Atau jangan-jangan, kau sudah menyakiti Sakura?" tanya Naruto usil, ia memeluk erat boneka rubah pemberian Sasuke tiga tahun yang lalu. Sasuke diam. Enggan menjawab pertanyaan Naruto yang memang sedikit tabu untuknya. Selama sepuluh tahun menikah dengan Sakura, sama sekali ia tak pernah menyentuh istrinya itu. Sakura ibarat istri tanpa pengakuan. Dan tentunya, dia tahu benar posisinya di mata Sasuke.

"Kapan kau bisa mengerti diriku, dobe? Sepuluh tahun bukanlah waktu yang sebentar." Naruto bisa merasakan nada pahit yang terselip dalam gumaman Sasuke, hatinya mendadak ngilu, seperti ada yang menusuk nya.

"Ma-maaf, aku..oh tidak, lagi-lagi aku menyakitimu, Sasuke. Maafkan aku, sungguh maafkan aku." Sasuke mengulas senyum kalem, dia tidak mempermasalahkan ucapan Naruto yang sebenarnya, well, sedikit menyinggung hatinya. Tapi ya sudahlah, ia tahu kondisi dobe nya. "Tidak usah merasa bersalah, ah, jam besuk sudah habis. Aku pergi dulu, ya. Jaga dirimu baik-baik." ia bangkit dan mencium kening Naruto lembut, seolah meyakinkan gadis itu untuk terus hidup dan meraih mimpi. Terdengar klasik, bukan?.

Sasori menyahuti selepas kepergian Sasuke. "Lihat? Kamu menyakitinya lagi, demi Tuhan dia masih mencintaimu, Naru." ujarnya tidak habis pikir. Apa yang kurang dari Sasuke? Dia mapan, perusahaan ayahnya yang tersohor sudah menjadi miliknya, ia tampan sudah pasti, pintar? Jangan ditanya, Sasuke berhasil meraih gelar Magister di usia dua puluh tiga tahun. Lantas, mengapa Naruto masih saja memaksakan diri untuk menahan rasa cintanya pada pria itu?

"Kau tidak mengerti, Sasori-senpai. Aku begini agar mereka berdua tidak saling tersakiti." balas Naruto merebahkan tubuhnya. Kunjungan Sasuke sedikit membuat hatinya senang. Dan itu sudah berlangsung selama sepuluh tahun, sejak ia dijebloskan ke Rumah Sakit Jiwa Konoha. Mengingat kenangan indah bersama Teme nya, membuat Naruto, terkadang tertawa tanpa sebab yang jelas, atau menangis di saat yang bersamaan.

Sasori mengendikkah bahu acuh,"Aku tidak mau kau menyesal suatu saat nanti." Naruto membalasnya dengan cengiran lebar, dia tertidur beberapa saat kemudian.

.

.

.

"Bagimana kabar Naru-chan?" Sakura menyambut suaminya yang baru saja pulang dari kegiatan rutin di siang hari. Sasuke hanya membalas berupa ucapan yang tidak bisa dimengerti, lelaki itu membuka pintu kamar dan membantingnya keras. Tentunya, membuat Sakura selaku istrinya khawatir, dan sedih karenanya.

'Sepuluh tahun, Sasuke-kun. Aku menunggu dengan setia selama sepuluh tahun.' batinnya bersuara. Menjadi kekasih dari Sasuke saja mampu membuatnya terbang ke langit tinggi, dan sekarang ia resmi menjadi istri dari lelaki yang sudah lama ia sukai? Bagi kebanyakan wanita di luar sana, Sakura sungguh beruntung. Tapi, siapa yang tahu keadaan sebenarnya berbanding terbalik dari ekspektasi? Sasuke tidak pernah menganggap nya lebih dari teman, pria raven itu hanya menanyakan kabarnya sesekali, mengajaknya kencan itupun permintaan nya. Selebihnya? Sasuke acuh padanya,yang ada di pikirannya hanya Naruto, semua tentang Naruto. Tidak akan ada ruang sekecil apapun di hati Sasuke untuk dirinya. Tidak ada dan tidak akan pernah ada.

Makan malam berlangsung dingin, Itachi menghela nafas berkali-kali, mencoba membuat Sasuke mengerti akan keadaan. Namun adik bungsunya itu hanya meliriknya sekilas, lalu makan dengan aura yang suram. 'Coba saja ada Naruto, aku yakin Sasuke akan heboh' tambah Itachi dalam hati. Dia sudah tahu semua permasalahan adiknya. Bagaimana Sasuke harus merelakan Naruto dan menikahi Sakura, ia ingat semua rinciannya.

'Naruto, kau kejam sekali, lihatlah keadaan Sasuke yang tidak beda jauh dengan zombie di film-film.' pikirnya frustasi. Sedangkan Sakura tersenyum maklum mendapati kunjungan dari kakak iparnya saat keadaan tak juga membaik.

"Ah iya, benar juga, apa kalian tidak berencana menimang seorang anak?" tanya Itachi iseng, dan dia menyesali perbuatannya. Karena nyatanya, Sasuke memandang penuh kebencian dan aura membunuh pekat, Sakura ikut meremas sendok dan garpunya hingga bengkok. Itachi merasakan peluh membanjiri wajahnya, ia tersenyum kaku.

"Oke, maafkan aku, lupakan ucapanku dan mari makan."

"Membusuklah di Neraka, Aniki." dan Itachi hanya bisa menelan saliva mendengar umpatan yang ditujukan padanya. Kunjungan Itachi berakhir pukul sembilan malam, alasan klise seperti 'Jalanan akan macet jika aku tidak segera pulang' atau 'Aku ada kencan buta'. Sasuke tahu semua itu dilakukan kakaknya agar Sakura tidak merasa bersalah karena sudah menjadi istri yang tidak pantas bagi adik semata wayangnya. Itachi pria yang baik, justru aneh mengapa ia masih melajang di usia tiga puluh tiga tahun. Jangan bilang kakaknya gay. Jika iya, maka Sasuke akan lari sejauh mungkin agar tidak berdekatan dengan kakaknya, takut-takut Itachi penganut hubungan incest. Oh itu mengerikan, batinnya menahan diri untuk tidak tersedak.

"Akan ku bereskan, sebaiknya kau tidur, Sasuke-kun." Sakura bangkit dan mulai mengambil piring di atas meja, Sasuke mengangguk singkat. "Jangan memaksakan diri." sahutnya datar. Pintu kamar terbuka dan tertutup pelan, tanda bahwa suaminya sudah memasuki kamarnya. Bukan kamar mereka. Karena Sakura memiliki kamar pribadi yang letaknya cukup jauh dari suaminya.

.

.

.

"Naru, aku datang membawa sarapan, buka pintunya." Ino membawa sebuah nampan hitam berisi sepiring roti dan segelas susu vanilla kesukaan Naruto. Disambut kerlingan bahagia oleh nya. Ino tersenyum lembut, melihat kamar Naruto yang rapi dan bersih, ada beberapa pernak-pernik pemberian seseorang di pojok ruangan.

"Sudah lebih baik?" Naruto mengangguk antusias. Ino menunggui nya sesekali menanyakan perihal Sasori. "Dia di mana sekarang?."

"Sedang menulis sesuatu di sana." tunjuk Naruto pada sebuah meja kosong. Ino bangkit dan membungkukkan badannya hormat, "Ohayou, Sasori-san. Terima kasih sudah mejaga sepupuku yang cerewet ini ya?" ujarnya lembut. Sebagai seorang Psikiater ia harus menunjukkan visualisasi yang sama dengan pasiennya, apa yang diliat oleh pasien tentunya s ang Psikiater harus paham dan bersikap seolah ilusi itu memang ada. Guna agar pasien tidak tertekan dan menjadi rileks.

"Sasori-senpai bilang sama-sama, dan memujimu sangat cantik hari ini, Ino! Oh lihat, dia merona!" Naruto tertawa terpingkal-pingkal, dia mengabaikan tatapan mata yang menyirat penuh simpatik dari manik aquamarine Ino. Apa tidak ada jalan bagi Naruto untuk sembuh? Ia membatin sedih.

"Jika harus memilih, mana yang akan kau pilih, Sasuke atau Sasori?" seketika tawa Naruto terhenti, dia seperti mendengar kabar kematian seseorang, karena pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Ino sangat mengejutkan. Ia tidak bisa memilih satu dari keduanya, Sasuke sangat berarti baginya, cinta pertamanya. Sasori orang yang selalu menghiburnya, membuatnya tertawa tiap kali dirinya dirundung kesedihan. Lantas, siapa yang harus ia pilih?

Beberapa menit kemudian Ino tertawa kecil,"Aku menghargai pilihanmu, Naru. Tapi jangan sampai kamu menyesali keputusan mu nantinya. Apa kau mengerti?" sepupunya itu masih terdiam di pinggir ranjang, seolah memikirkan sesuatu yag begitu berat. Manik sapphire yang biasa berbinar bahagia kini kosong. Semua keceriaan tadi ibarat menguap begitu saja.

"Terima kasih atas saranmu, Ino." sahut Naruto lirih, nyaris berbisik. Ino menghela nafas dan pamit undur diri, tidak lupa membawa nampan yang kini kosong.

"Harusnya kamu memilih Sasuke saja, tidak perlu bingung begitu." suara Sasori memecah lamunan nya, pria bersurai merah tersebut asik memainkan rubik di pinggir laci. Manik hazelnya melembut melihat kondisi Naruto.

"Aku tidak bisa membahagiakan mu, Naru. Tidak sehebat Sasuke yang bisa membuat jantungmu berdetak kencang, menghasilkan senyum tulus dari bibirmu. Aku tak sehebat lelaki itu." Naruto masih terdiam, dia enggan menyahuti atau sekadar menyela kalimat yang ditujukan padanya. Apa maksud Sasori mengatakan itu? Apa dia sudah tidak mau bersama dengan Naruto?

"Senpai, dari semua orang kenapa justru kau yang mengatakan hal kejam seperti tadi?" tanya Naruto sedih, dia membaringkan diri dan menutupi sebagian tubuhnya dengan selimut hangat, memunggungi Sasori. Dia terlelap.

"Karena Sasuke sendiri sudah cukup menderita karenaku, Naru."

.

.

.

"Halo, Naru. Tidurmu nyenyak? Aku datang membawa cokelat, kesukaan mu kan?" Sasuke menyerahkan beberapa batang cokelat, masih mengingat apa saja yang disukai dobe nya, Naruto menyambut dengan ceria, menerima nya dengan suka cita tak lupa berterima kasih. Mereka sering mengobrol di dalam kamar, tapi tidak jarang mereka berdua menghabiskan waktu di luar, seperti halaman Rumah Sakit, atau koridor sepi. Terkadang juga Naruto meminta hal-hal aneh pada Sasuke, membuat pria raven tersebut kewalahan. Setidaknya Sasuke senang, bisa bersama hanya berdua dengan gadis yang dicintainya.

"Ne Teme, kenapa Kyuu-nii tidak pernah mengunjungiku? Apa aku membuatnya marah?"

Sasuke menggeleng,"Dia sangat sibuk, sejak menjadi dosen di Universitas Konoha makin membuat waktunya semakin terkuras. Bahkan sangat sulit membuatnya beristirahat walau sejenak." terangnya panjang lebar, berharap Naruto mempercayai kebohongan kecilnya. Alasan mengapa Kyuubi tidak pernah menjenguknya tidak lain adalah karena Kyuubi tidak sanggup melihat kondisi adiknya sendiri. Dia terus menyalahkan dirinya, mengejek betapa bodoh ia karena tidak bisa menjaga adik kesayangannya.

" _Pasti Minato dan Kushina mengutukku di Surga."_

Kalimat yang membuat Sasuke, kadang, merasa geli akan sikap berlebihan Kyuubi. Sampai akhirnya Naruto pun berhenti berharap kakaknya akan datang, atau sekadar memarahinya karena tidak bisa menjaga diri. Dia tahu, kakaknya pasti shock, atau bahkan malu memiliki adik yang jiwanya terganggu.

"Begitu, sampaikan salamku ya! Jangan lupa katakan padanya untuk segera menikah! Hehe!" Naruto merentangkan tangannya, memejamkan mata menikmati suasana sejuk di pagi hari, semua pasien lebih memilih mengurung diri di kamar masing-masing, atau menonton di ruang hiburan yang sengaja di sediakan. Tapi, Naruto lebih suka bermain di luar ruangan, ia suka mengamati lingkungan sekitar, dan Sasuke harus bersabar karena Naruto sangat susah di atur.

"Kau tidak kedinginan? Sekarang memasuki musim dingin, bukan? Ini pakai jaketku, aku tidak mau dobe-ku sakit gara-gara terkena flu." Sasuke menyampirkan jaket berbahan fleece yang hangat, berwarna navy blue, warna kesukaannya. Naruto pernah berangan, hidup bahagia dengan Sasuke seorang, dan perlakuan dari pria itu membuat nya serasa di atas angin. Bisakah ia sekali saja, bersikap egois dan memonopoli Sasuke untuknya saja? Melupakan fakta, bila Sakura yang notabene istri sah Sasuke, tengah menunggu seharian di rumah.

"Arigatou! Hehe! Sebagai balasan, kau mau apa dariku?" Naruto bertanya usil, menatap Sasuke dengan senyum jail. Namun Sasuke hanya diam, dia mendongak dan menatap awan-awan yang berjejer rapi di hamparan langit biru. "Aku ingin, sekali saja, Sasori menghilang dari hidupmu, walau hanya sehari. Aku ingin, Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto hidup bahagia seperti manusia normal. Apa kau bisa mengabulkannya, dobe?" sedikitnya Sasuke berharap jawaban dari Naruto sesuai ekspektasinya.

Tapi, gadis pirang itu hanya diam, entah enggan menjawab atau memang tidak bisa mengabulkan permintaan sederhananya. Sasuke mengerti, dia tidak akan memaksa Naruto. "Lupakan, aku tidak ingin membebanimu. Ayo, kembali ke kamarmu." kakinya melangkah ke depan, tapi tangan mungil Naruto menahan langkahnya. Sasuke mengernyit heran.

"Ada apa, dobe?"

Naruto berkata tanpa suara, otomatis membuat kadar penasaran dalam diri Sasuke kian meninggi. "Dobe, katakan dengan jelas. Aku tidak bisa mendengarmu." suruhnya agar Naruto bisa sedikit mengeraskan suaranya.

"Maaf..aku minta maaf, Sasuke.." tanpa penjelasan pun Sasuke tahu arti dari ucapan Naruto, sepertinya perjalanan nya masih jauh untuk membuat Naruto percaya padanya bahwa Sasori tidak lebih hanyalah delusi. Tidak masalah, ia akan menunggu, sampai kapan pun agar Naruto mau mempercayainya.

"Apa kau mempercayaiku, Naru?" tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba menangkup kedua pipi Naruto. Dia memandang intens dan penuh akan keseriusan. Naruto mengangguk tanpa sadar. Sasuke balas tersenyum, yang sialnya sama dengan senyum yang sering di berikan Sasori tiap malam. "Jika memang kau percaya padaku, maka dengarkan aku."

"Aku, Uchiha Sasuke, nyata, sedang berdiri di depanmu, menunggu mu untuk membalas cinta darinya. Akasuna Sasori, dia tidak nyata, dia tidak bisa membuatmu bahagia, dobe. Aku nyata, dia tidak nyata. Kau dengar aku?" air mata memupuk pada sudut mata biru nya, dan mengalir dengan bebas saat kalimat itu selesai diucapkan. Pria itu mendekatkan wajahnya dan mengecup pelan kelopak mata gadis di depannya, menyalurkan keinginan kuat untuk tetap bersama nya, membuktikan bahwa cinta nya tulus apa adanya.

"Hiks.. maafkan aku..hiks.. gomen…" Ino melihat semua kejadian dari jendela ruangannya di lantai dua, dia kagum akan tekad dan perasaan Sasuke, yang nyatanya pernah ia cemooh dulu. Pria itu sungguh mencintai Naruto, terlihat dari sorot mata nya. Senyum yang hanya diberikan untuk Naruto. Entah ia harus senang atau sedih mengetahui fakta Sasuke mencintai Naruto, tapi Sasuke juga menyakiti Sakura secara tidak langsung.

"Naru, dia pria yang baik. Jangan pernah menyia-nyiakan cintanya untukmu." jendela itu kemudian ditutup oleh gorden warna cokelat, seperti caramel namun bercampur emas. Ino kembali berkutat pada data pasien nya.

.

.

.

"Sepertinya kamu sedang bersedih. Ada apa?" Sasori datang dan terkejut melihat bekas air mata yang tercetak di pipi Naruto, mendadak kecemasan menyusup dalam hatinya. Sayangnya Naruto tidak menjawab pertanyaannya, dia bergeming tanpa sempat melontarkan sepatah dua kata. "Hei, biasanya kau akan menceritakannya padaku. Ayolah, ada apa Naru? Jangan membuatku khawatir." Sasori mengguncang pelan bahu Naruto, memastikan apa ia baik-baik saja.

"Senpai, apa salah aku mencintai Sasuke?"

Sasori tersentak, buru-buru menjawab. "Te-tentu tidak. Memangnya kenapa? Kau ada masalah dengannya?" ia balik bertanya.

Naruto kembali diam.

"Apa benar…jika kau tidak nyata, senpai?" kembali Sasori dibuat terkejut, namun tidak lama kemudian senyum terulas di wajahnya, senyum yang tidak pernah Naruto lihat selama sepuluh tahun bersama dengan Sasori. Seolah senyum itu menyiratkan banyak hal.

"Sasuke mengatakannya?"

Naruto mengangguk. Sedikit ragu. "Dia bohong, kan? Kau.. kau tidak mungkin.." ucapannya tidak terlanjut, karena saat ini Sasori tengah duduk tepat di depannya, meraih kedua tangannya. Senyum tidak berkurang sedikitpun dari wajah tampannya.

"Tidak ada yang tidak mungkin di dunia ini, Naru. Bahkan Sasuke bisa menikahi wanita yang sama sekali tidak menghuni hatinya, begitupula dengan keberadaanku yang kau ciptakan untuk menemanimu." ungkapnya lembut. Bahu Naruto mulai bergetar.

"Kamu membuat pilihan yang sangat tepat apabila kau ingin menghilangkan eksistensiku ini. Aku mendukungmu, Naru. Bahagialah bersama nya." lanjut Sasori merengkuh tubuh mungil Naruto. Bisa ia rasakan getaran pada bahu Naruto semakin kencang, air mata membasahi pundak nya, tangisan Naruto memenuhi ruangan.

"Aku tidak mau berpisah denganmu, senpai! Kau selalu ada untukku! Aku menyayangimu!" raung Naruto mencoba berontak, melepaskan dekapan Sasori.

"Kamu tidak akan bahagia bila bersamaku…."

"Aku bahagia! Aku senang bersama mu! Tahu apa mereka tentangku?"

PLAK!

Sasori menampar pipi Naruto, membuat nya oleng dan terkejut. Manik saphirenya kembali diisi kehampaan, air mata berhenti mengalir dari matanya. Tapi hatinya hancur bagaikan kepingan kaca. "Se-senpai…?"

"Kamu tidak boleh egois, Naru. Jangan memikirkan kebahagiaanmu saja, pikirkan kakakmu, Sasuke bahkan Ino-san yang begitu mengharapkan kesembuhanmu." Sasori menghela nafas pendek, mengusap pelan bekas tamparannya tadi, seolah meminta maaf atas perlakuannya. Naruto tetap bersikeras menggeleng, ia tidak bisa berpisah dengan Sasori, tidak meski kematian menjemput mereka.

"Aku tidak nyata, Sasuke nyata. Ulangi perkataan ku, Naru. Jangan alihkan pandanganmu, ayo lihat aku." Naruto memejamkan matanya, menolak untuk menuruti perkataan Sasori. Itu sama saja ia menghapus sosok Sasori dari hidupnya.

"Naru! Ku mohon, anggap ini permintaan terakhirku. Sekali saja, turuti ucapanku. Buka matamu dan ulangi perkataanku." suara Sasori memelan, terselipi kesedihan yang begitu besar dari nadanya. "Kamu hanya akan menyakiti dirimu sendiri bila terus mempertahankan ku."

Naruto terisak, menuruti Sasori dan menatap langsung pada mata cokelat madu milik Sasori. Mulutnya masih terkatup rapat membentuk segaris. "Ku mohon jangan lakukan ini, senpai."

"Aku tidak nyata, Sasuke nyata. Ulangi, Naru. Ulangi sampai kamu sadar bila perbuatanmu sudah menyakiti banyak orang."

"Sa-Sasori tidak nyata, hiks… Sasuke nyata..Sasori tidak nyata…Sasuke nyata….arghhh!"

Kepalanya mendadak pusing, tubuhnya kejang, pandangannya memburam selama beberapa detik. Sosok Sasori tersenyum di depannya, perlahan tapi pasti tubuhnya mulai memudar, semakin memudar sampai akhirnya ia menghilang. Sasori telah terhapus sepenuhnya. Dan sebelum menghilang total, Sasori sempat mengucapkan satu kalimat yang membuat tangis Naruto makin kencang.

" _Terima kasih, atas sepuluh tahun waktu mu, yang kau habiskan dengan sia-sia bersama denganku, terima kasih, selamat tinggal, Naru. Semoga kau bahagia."_

"Arghh! Hiks..hiks…Sasori..tidak nyata…Sasuke nyata..hiks.. senpai…" Naruto menangis sejadi-jadinya, merutuki kesalahannya dulu. Ia berteriak seperti orang kesetanan, hatinya seolah diremas begitu kuat, dan air mata tidak berhenti mengalir. Ketukan pintu membuatnya sadar, Ino masuk dengan raut wajah khawatir. Dengan cepat Naruto menghambur ke pelukan wanita itu. Dia kembali melanjutkan tangisannya yang tentu saja disambut dengan heran.

"Ada apa, Naru? Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Ino cemas, memeriksa setiap bagian tubuh sepupunya. Naruto mencoba tenang, dia menghentikan tangisan dan raungannya lima menit kemudian. Tangannya menggenggam erat tangan Ino, takutnya dia akan sendiri di sini, di ruangan yang menyisakan banyak kenangan bersama Sasori.

"Naru? Bisa kau jelaskan?"

Naruto menatap Ino lama, matanya bengkak. "Sasori, dia, tidak nyata. Sasuke, nyata." lirihnya pelan berulang kali, sesekali memegangi kepalanya. Manik Ino membelalak kaget, senang dan kalut ia rasakan. Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Dan bagaimana bisa Naruto menyadarinya? Apa Sasori yang meminta nya? Atau ini berhubungan dengan insiden tadi pagi?.

"Naru, tenanglah, tenang. Aku ada di sini, kau aman."

Dlam hati Ino bersyukur, tidak lupa ia mengucapkan terima kasih pada Tuhan karena sepupunya sudah mau mengakui kesalahannya. Ia tidak sabar ingin memeberitahu Sasuke besok. Naruto tertidur dalam pelukannya, sejam setelah ia menangis hebat. Butuh beberapa hari memulihkan mentalnya, mungkin minggu depan Naruto sudah boleh pulang. Kabar yang menggembirakan.

.

.

.

Tidak ada hari yang membahagiakan bagi Sasuke kecuali hari ini, di mana ia mendapat kabar bahwa Naruto sudah bisa menghilangkan Sasori dari pikirannya. Delusinya hilang tadi malam. Ino menceritakannya dengan detil, termasuk Naruto yang masih harus dirawat mengingat mentalnya terguncang dan belum stabil. Kyuubi yang sedang mengajar langsung meninggalkan ruangan begitu mendapat telepon dari Itachi, perihal kesembuhan adiknya. Mereka bersyukur, senang atas keajaiban yang Tuhan berikan. Dan Naruto kembali menjadi gadis yang ceria, setidaknya itu harapan Sasuke. Sampai ia melihat keadaan Naruto yang menyedihkan, duduk termangu di kamarnya.

"Dia menolak untuk makan, atau menerima kunjungan dari siapapun. Jangan memaksanya, Sas." ujar Ino mencoba mengingatkan Sasuke yang nyaris memasuki kamar Naruto, mereka berdua hanya memantau dari pintu dengan geser yang diberi kaca. Kyuubi menunggu di ruang tunggu, mentalnya belum siap untuk menemui Naruto.

"Aku ingin memeluknya, sekali saja, hanya lima menit, tidak satu menit saja. Aku mohon, Ino. Naruto butuh sandaran, dia pasti terguncang pasca terhapusnya eksistensi Sasori dari pikirannya." Ino menghembuskan nafas lelah, membiarkan Sasuke berjalan melewatinya, dan membuka pintu geser tersebut. Naruto menoleh kearah sumber suara, manik sapphire nya menatap kehadiran Sasuke dengan datar.

"Hei, dobe. Apa kabar?" Sasuke duduk di dekatnya, menyapa dengan canggung. Tidak ada respon dari yang bersangkutan. Naruto malah memalingkan pandangannya dan memandang pemandangan di luar. Hanya suara nafas yang terdengar. "Pasti berat untukmu."

"Tahu apa kamu tentang itu, Sasuke?"

Sasuke tersentak, sedikit terkejut akan nada dingin yang terlontar dari bibi mungil Naruto. "Maksudku, kau pasti sangat sedih karena Sasori sudah tidak menghantui hidupmu, bukan?" balasnya ringan. Naruto mendengus sinis.

"Ku tanya sekali lagi, tahu apa kamu tentang 'kami', Uchiha Sasuke?" Ia berujar penuh akan kebencian dalam nadanya, Sasuke meraih dagu Naruto, menilik lebih dekat dengan siapa ia tengah berbicara. Tidak mungkin Naruto berubah sedemikian besar hanya dalam satu malam. "Siapa kau? Dimana Naruto yang asli?" tanya Sasuke tajam. Tapi, Naruto makin mengencangkan tawa nya, tawa yang mengandung kepedihan dan penyesalan, seolah menjadi irama yang menyakitkan bagi Sasuke.

"Kalian pasti senang, Sasori-senpai sudah hilang. Sesuai permintaan mu, teme. Dia sudah hilang sepenuhnya." jawab Naruto kalem, dia duduk dengan tenang seolah tidak terjadi sesuatu hal yang berat. Sasuke memang senang, tidak, kelewat senang sampai meeting dadakan ia tinggal begitu saja. Lantas mengapa hanya Naruto satu-satu nya orang yang tidak terlihat bahagia sedikitpun? Apa Sasori sepenting itu baginya?

"Sebegitu pentingkah dia untukmu, Naru?" pertanyaan yang tidak dijawab bahkan saat Sasuke bungkam selama lima menit. Nyatanya, Naruto hanya peduli akan dirinya, ia melirik kearah bangku kosong di pojok kamarnya, tersenyum dan menulis sesuatu dalam buku diary entah pemberian siapa.

"Lebih baik kau pergi, Sas. Keberadaan mu bisa merusak kestabilan mental Naruto. Ku harap kamu mau mengerti." pinta Ino menggiring Sasuke ke luar ruangan, pria itu masih tidak percaya akan kenyataan pahit di mana Naruto lebih mementingkan kenangan indah bersam Sasori ketimbang menjawab pertanyaan darinya. "Dia sangat menyayangi Sasori, Ino. Kau bisa bayangkan perasaan ku, bukan? Kau seorang Psikiater, kau pasti tahu." Sasuke tertawa di akhir kalimat, ia berjalan sempoyongan hingga membuat Ino khawatir. Keadaan nya mengenaskan, dia tidak berhak bersedih selama ini, Sasori sudah tidak ada dalam pikiran Naruto. Tapi mengapa di antara sekian orang di dunia ini, harus Sasuke yang menanggung beban sebesar itu?

"Tuhan, semoga mereka bisa bahagia." Ino bergumam pelan, kembali melanjutkan tugasnya mengurusi Naruto yang memang membutuhkan dirinya.

.

.

.

"Ah, kamu sudah pulang, Okaeri." Sakura menyambut kedatangan Sasuke dengan senyuman merekah, ia tidak sabar ingin membicarakan sesuatu pada suaminya. Semoga saja Sasuke mau mengabulkan permintaan kecilnya. "Tadaima, aku lelah, jadi aku akan segera tidur." mendadak senyum di wajahnya luntur, tergantikan raut sedih dan kecewa. Sasuke menyadari hal tersebut dan menghentikan langkahnya, ia melirik istrinya untuk meminta penjelasan.

"A-Aku memiliki tiket ke KonohaLand besok Minggu, ta-tapi aku tidak mau sendirian…"

Sasuke acuh,"Kau bisa mengajak siapapun, pacarmu mungkin." sahutnya tidak mengindahkan air mata Sakura yang sudah menganak sungai. Alangkah sakit hatinya mendengar ucapan dari Sasuke, serendah apa dirinya di mata suaminya? Apa ia pantas mendapatkan semua perlakuan ini?

"Ma-maafkan aku, bisakah sekali saja kau pergi denganku, Sasuke-kun? Ma-maksudku.."

"Lakukan sesukamu, aku tidak akan protes. Selamat malam." manik emeraldnya berbinar senang, berterima kasih pada Sasuke sesaat setelah dia memasuki kamar di lantai dua. Akhirnya saat yang di tunggu tiba juga. Siapa tahu masih ada harapan untuknya mengambil alih posisi Naruto dalam hati Sasuke.

Pagi sekali Sakura sudah bersiap dengan penampilan terbaiknya, dress peach pucat dengan cardigan pink fruschia, ia mengenakan high heel setinggi tiga centi, dengan beberapa aksesoris mempercantik penampilan nya. Sasuke turun mendapati istrinya sudah berhias sejak dua jam lalu, ia hanya mengenakan kemeja hitam polos yang lengannya ditekuk sebatas siku, celana jeans hitam dan sepatu kets. Tak lupa gelang bermatakan batu sapphire menghiasi pergelangan tangan kirinya, pemberian Naruto saat mereka masih SMA.

"Kamu sudah siap? Aku tidak ingin terjebak macet."

"Aku mengerti, ayo berangkat."

Konoha Land terasa ramai akan hiruk pikuk orang-orang, maklum saja ini akhir weekend, Sakura menikmati kebersamaan nya bersama Sasuke, setelah sekian lama menunggu. Tetapi suaminya tidak sedikitpun menikmati semua ini, ia tahu, dan ia menutup mata akan hal tersebut. Sesekali, Sakura juga ingin memonopoli Sasuke untuk dirinya sendiri, bukan untuk Naruto.

"Ayo naik bianglala, Sasuke-kun." ajaknya memeluk lengan Sasuke, yang ditanggapi dengan dingin. Mereka rela mengantri panjang dengan sinar mentari yang cukup terik, sampai akhirnya giliran mereka tiba. Sakura tidak sabar ingin berduaan dengan Sasuke, mereka sudah menikah, tidak masalah. Akankah Sasuke merasa begitu? Karena lelaki raven tersebut hanya memandang kearah luar jendela, pikirannya seolah melayang entah kemana. Sakura tidak mau tahu, dia ingin bersenang-senang dan bersikap egois meski hanya sekali.

"Ne ne, aku senang sekali. Kita harus melakukan ini sesering mungkin!"

Sasuke diam.

"Apa kau lapar? Oh aku membawa beberapa camilan, kau mau?"

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya, menganggap ucapan Sakura hanya angin lalu yang tidak begitu penting.

"Mengapa kau bersikap seperti ini padaku? Apa salahku padamu?" Sakura mulai terisak, mencoba sabar akan hubungan tanpa cinta sangatlah menyakitkan, dia mencoba sabar saat Sasuke menyibukkan diri meladeni Naruto, dia diam saat lelaki itu mengabaikan keberadaannya, tapi mengapa sekali saja saat ia ingin diperhatikan Sasuke malah bersikap begini?

"Aku tidak menyukaimu, Sakura. Kau tahu itu, bukan?" tangis Sakura pecah seketika, hatinya terasa ngilu mendengar kalimat Sasuke. "Apa alasanmu, Sasuke-kun? Aku menunggu selama sepuluh tahun, berharap hatimu akan berpaling padaku! Beritahu apa alasanmu mengapa kau sebenci itu padaku?"

Sasuke meliriknya sekilas, tanpa ada niatan untuk sekadar menghibur istrinya. "Apa aku perlu sebuah alasan untuk tidak menyukai seseorang? Apa aku membutuhkan alasan untuk mencintai orang lain?" balasnya datar.

"Setidaknya beri tahu aku, mengapa kau membenciku! Meski hanya secuil alasan." Sasuke tersenyum meremehkan, dia enggan menatap balik manik emerald Sakura yang dibanjiri oleh air mata. "Apa kau tipe orang seperti itu? Harus tahu alasan mengapa seseorang tidak menyukaimu? Lagipula tidak ada yang menyuruhmu untuk bertahan dan terus mencintaiku."

Sakura memilih diam. Hatinya hancur tak terkira.

"Lebih baik kau berhenti memperhatikan ku, jangan memaksakan cintamu padaku. Aku mencintai orang lain dan kau sendiri tahu siapa orang yang ku maksud." usai mengucapkan kalimat itu Sasuke membuka pintu kaca bianglala, permainan selesai beberapa menit lalu, namun Sakura tidak beranjak barang satu centi. Dia meratapi nasibnya, mencintai orang yang seumur hidup terikat akan cinta rumit.

.

.

.

"Ohayou, imouto. Hei, kakakmu ini berkunjung, sambutlah aku." sapa Kyuubi menaruh beberapa cemilan di atas meja, ia mengunjungi Naruto dengan pakaian semi formal. Di dekat pintu Itachi melihat interaksi keduanya, bagaimana seorang Kyuubi bisa selembut itu pada seorang gadis. Tapi sayang sekali, Naruto tidak terlihat menyukai kedatangan kakaknya.

"Naru-chan? Ada yang salah? Kyuubi rela meninggalkan muridnya loh, agar bisa mengunjungimu." goda Itachi usil, bersedekap dada sembari tertawa kecil. Kyuubi melotot mendengar penuturan sahabatnya. Hei, dia malu.

"Pergilah, aku tidak mengharapkan kedatangan mu." ucapan Naruto berdampak besar pada Kyuubi, ia sampai tertegun. Nada dingin dari adiknya sanggup membuat lidahnya mendadak kelu. Manik biru Naruto menyorot datar, seolah jiwanya meninggalkan raganya. Tidak ada sedikitpun emosi di sana.

"Naruto, dengarkan aku. Kau pasti marah karena aku tak pernah mengunjungimu, tapi setidaknya aku ingin memperbaiki kesalahanku."

Hening.

"Dan lagi, aku minta maaf, okay?"

Naruto mendengus sinis,"Yeah, selama sepuluh tahun Namikaze Kyuubi enggan mengunjungi adik gilanya. Hebat sekali." Komen nya sarkas. Kyuubi memang diam, dia sengaja tutup mulut dan membiarkan Naruto mengeluarkam uneg-unegnya. Kakak yang buruk, mungkin itu image yang pas bagi dirinya. Mengemban pendidikan di Jurusan Psikologi namun tidak bisa menyembuhkan adiknya sendiri, oh hebat sekali dia.

"Kau tahu kondisiku." Sahut Kyuubi tenang. Mengusap surai blonde adiknya, yang begitu identic dengan sang ayah. "Kau juga tahu kondisiku, Namikaze Kyuubi-san. Untuk apa kau kemari? Senang karena adikmu sembuh atau bagaimana?" Naruto ikut membalas tidak kalah tenang. Aura yang dihasilkan begitu berat, Itachi sampai menahan nafas dan memilih keluar untuk sekadar mencari angin segar.

"Aku senang karena kau sembuh, kau hebat, Naru."

Tidak ada sahutan.

"Sepertinya kamu benar-benar membenciku ya?"

Naruto meliriknya,"Pergi dari sini. Aku belum bisa menerima kehadiranmu di sini." ia menyahuti datar. Tetapi dalam hatinya berteriak tidak rela saat Kyuubi lebih menuruti perintahnya, lelaki berusia tiga puluh dua tahu tersebut melangkah keluar. Giginya bergemeletuk keras, pandangan ia alihkan kearah luar. Ia marah, marah akan dirinya sendiri. Marah pada Kyuubi yang tidak pernah mengerti dirinya. Ia marah pada dunia.

Itachi menyambut Kyuubi dengan senyum maklum, menepuk bahu sahabatnya pelan, seolah memberi semangat meski hanya tersirat. "Naru-chan pasti butuh proses, yang sabar, okay?" Kyuubi mengangguk letih, kantung matanya menghitam akhir-akhir ini. Jadwal mengajarnya mendadak padat, semua dosen menyerahkan tugas kepadanya.

"Ayo, kita ke café. Kau butuh secangkir kopi, bukan?"

.

.

.

Shikamaru mengunjungi Ino di Rumah Sakit seperti biasa, ia membawa beberapa makanan untuk istrinya. Mereka menjadi lebih mesra sejak setahun lalu. "Oh, kau datang. Bagaimana kantor hari ini?" Ino bertanya ramah, menyambut kedatangan suami nya, dan mendaratkan kecupan ringan di sudut bibir Shikamaru. Lelaki itu menguap malas, ganti mengusap surai Ino lembut.

"Baik, lalu bagaimana keadaan Naruto? Ada perkembangan?" Ino tersenyum pahit, menyerahkan dokumen yang merupakan hasil diagnose mengenai kejiwaan Naruto saat ini. Shikamaru membacanya teliti, raut wajahnya berubah sepersekian detik. Manik kuacinya terbelalak kala membaca sederet kalimat, dan kembali seperti semula.

"Dia belum bisa menerima hilangnya Sasori? Demi Tuhan, ini sudah satu minggu." Ino mengusap lengan kekar suaminya, mengajaknya duduk di sofa berwarna maroon di pojok ruangan. "Sepuluh tahun ia bergantung pada Sasori, anata. Sasori sebagian hidupnya, bila kau menanyakan pendapatku." ujar wanita bersurai pale blonde itu kalem. Shikamaru mengerang frustasi, ini lebih merepotkan dari dugaan nya. Dan istrinya harus bertanggung jawab dalam proses pemulihan kondisi Naruto. Jatahnya berkurang menjadi seminggu sekali. Sial sekali, bukan?

"Hei, Naruto harus mandiri. Jatahku bisa habis kalau kau terus-terusan mengambil shift malam." Shikamaru menopang dagu malas, matanya memicing sembari melemparkan pandangan yang seolah mengatakan 'Oh kau tega sekali, istriku'. Ino terkikik geli melihat aksi merengut suaminya, dia bangkit dan menulis sesuatu di buku catatan miliknya.

"Pulanglah, jangan mentang-mentang kau boss nya jadi seenaknya keluyuran. Awas saja jika kau bangkrut, nanas. Aku akan menceraikanmu." ujar Ino setengah kesal, yang tentu saja hanya siasat agar Shikamaru lekas pulang dan kembali bekerja. Ia tidak mau suaminya di gosipkan memakan gaji buta akibat kebiasaan nya itu.

"Ya ya, terserah saja, dasar merepotkan."

.

.

.

Naruto terus mengurung diri dalam kamarnya, tidak seperti dulu ia jarang bersosialisasi, dan juga lebih pendiam. Sasuke memilih untuk memberinya ruang, biarkan saja gadis itu sendiri. Sejak insiden di Konoha Land, Sakura menutup diri dan berhenti untuk mendapat perhatian dari Sasuke, ia lelah dan ia menyerah. Kyuubi hanya mengawasi adiknya berdasarkan laporan dari Ino, bagaimana Naruto merespon sebuah panggilan dengan begitu lambat. Entahlah, Kyuubi hanya ingin adiknya bahagia sebagaimana manusia normal.

"Ini tidak baik untuk kesehatannya, dia hanya memakan sepotong roti sejak kemarin sore." Ino berujar pelan, merapatkan tubuh sintalnya pada pintu geser penghubung di kamar sepupunya. Itachi menghela nafas panjang, sedangkan Kyuubi mengerang dan mengacak surainya berkali-kali. Apakah Tuhan menguji kesabaran nya juga?

"Sepenting apa Sasori untuknya? Sial, adikku yang malang."

"Entahlah, Kyuu. Kita hanya bisa menunggu keputusan yang Naruto ambil."

Dan, kondisi Naruto semakin memburuk, dari waktu ke waktu. Tubuhnya semakin kurus, rambut indahnya terpangkas keesokan harinya tanpa pernyataan lebih lanjut. Wajah yang biasanya merona merah kini menjadi pucat dan tirus. Sasuke bersumpah dia nyaris terjungkal begitu mengunjungi Naruto seminggu kemudian. Yang mereka tahu, Naruto sudah membuat keputusan buruk, dan yang harus mereka lakukan adalah menjaga Naruto.

.

.

.

"Aku kesepian, senpai. Mereka terus menerus menyuruhku tersenyum, melupakan mu begitu saja, bukankah itu sangat kejam?" lirih Naruto di suatu malam yang sunyi, Ino pernah mendapati sepupu nya itu berbicara sendirian, memanggil seseorang, dan menangis disaat yang sama. Bolehkah ia takut sekarang? Ini jauh lebih buruk ketimbang Sasori masih ada.

"Senpai, aku merindukanmu. Hiks…aku sangat merindukanmu..aku sendirian…"

Naruto biasanya akan meringkuk dengan isak tangis yang ia coba sembunyikan, dulu Sasori akan menenangkannya, mengusap pelan rambutnya dan mereka berdua akan tertawa bersama. Tapi sekarang? Semua sudah berubah, semenjak kejadian menyakitkan itu.

.

.

.

"Aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, Naruto semakin memburuk. Bisa kau panggil Sasuke kemari? Mungkin dia bisa menyelesaikan ini." Ino mendesah lelah, Kyuubi mengangguk pelan dan segera menghubungi Sasuke. Mereka hanya bisa berdoa, semoga saja Sasuke mampu mengembalikan binary bahagia pada manik biru Naruto, atau setidaknya membuat gadis mentari itu kembali tersenyum. Untung saja, Sasuke sedang senggang, sekertarisnya mengambil alih separuh pekerjaannya dan menyuruhnya untuk segera ke Rumah Sakit. Perkara apa Sasuke masih bingung.

Sepuluh menit ia tempuh dengan kecepatan gila-gilaan, dan sesampainya di Rumah Sakit bisa ia lihat Kyuubi dan Ino memandang penuh harapan padanya. Jangan bilang Naruto semakin memburuk? Pikirannya melantur kemana-mana.

"Jadi…..?"

Ino melemparkan pandangannya pada Naruto dalam kamar, Sasuke mengikuti arah pandang nya dan kembali dibuat terkejut. Ini jauh lebih buruk. Tidak, Naruto ibarat boneka yang hanya ditopang sebuah benang tipis. Dan tawa miris gadis itu menjelaskan semuanya.

"Temui dia, kau satu-satunya harapan kami, Sasuke." Ino menepuk bahu mantan adik kelasnya dulu, wanita yang kini berusia dua puluh delapan tahu itu membuka pintu dan mendorong pelan tubuh Sasuke, menunjukkan bahwa hanya pada dia Naruto bisa kembali seperti dulu.

Entah ini keajaiban atau keanehan mengingat raut wajah Naruto berubah seketika, senyum manis kembali terpatri pada wajahnya, binar ceria mengisi netra sewarna blue ocean nya, dan yang membuat Ino menghembuskan nafas lega adalah nada suaranya yang sudah seperti sedia kala. Sasuke memeluk belahan jiwanya sangat erat, sampai Naruto menggodanya bila ia bisa mati hanya dengan pelukan maut Sasuke. Oh mereka bahagia. Orang yang dikasihi telah kembali.

"Hehe, aku mencintaimu, teme! Aku sangat mencintaimu!" Kyuubi berdehem dan mengisyaratkan Ino untuk pergi bersamanya. Mungkin adiknya butuh waktu bersama Sasuke. Melampiaskan kerinduan, mungkin?

"Aku juga mencintaimu, dobe. Baguslah kau sudah kembali." Sasuke membalas dengan membelai kedua pipi chubby nan merona milik Naruto, keduanya mengulas senyum tulus. Namun ada yang ganjil dengan sikap Naruto. Seolah semua sudah dipersiapkan, atau hanya perasaan nya saja? Semoga saja tidak.

Sasuke sendiri tidak ingat sebahagia apa ia dulu. Yang ia ingat, ini adalah hari paling membahagiakan seumur hidupnya. "Apa, kau sudah bisa menerima kepergian Sasori?" tanya nya hati-hati, takut menyinggung perasaan Naruto. Namun yang ditanya hanya mengumbar senyum.

"Hm, begitulah! Hehe!"

Sampai jam menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam, Sasuke dan Naruto terus melepas rindu, Kyuubi pulang beberapa jam lalu, Ino dengan bahagia menghubungi suami untuk menjemputnya. Kini tanggung jawabnya sudah berkurang. Ada Sasuke di sisi Naruto. Selepas itu, Sasuke tiba di mansion nya dengan bahagia. Tanpa melirik sepucuk surat dan sebuah map yang tergeletak di meja makan. Dan Sakura yang tidak menyambutnya sedari tadi. Ia mengendikkan bahu acuh, sama sekali tak peduli akan hal tersebut.

KRINGGGG!

KRINGGGG!

"Moshi-moshi?"

" _Ah, doumo, Sasuke-kun."_

"Hn, Sakura? Kau dimana?"

" _Tak usah mencemaskanku, aku sudah kembali ke rumah. Surat cerai sudah aku siapkan di atas meja, dan terima kasih atas sepuluh tahun waktumu. Arigatou gozaimasu. Aku turut berbahagia dengan kabar kesembuhan Naru-chan."_

Sasuke terdiam, sedikit rasa bersalah menyusup ke dalam hatinya. Dia bukan suami yang baik selama sepuluh tahun terakhir, justru Sakura yang mati-matian bersikap tegar dibalik topeng bahagianya, di hadapan semua orang.

"Setidaknya kau sudah berusaha, Sakura. Maafkan aku yang tidak bisa menjadi suami yang baik untukmu."

Terdengar tawa di seberang. Tawa yang kentara sekali dipaksakan.

" _Ayolah, kau bukan orang seperti ini, Sasuke-kun. Aku merelakanmu, bahagialah bersama Naru-chan, oke?"_

"Hn."

TUTTT…TUTTT…

Di lain tempat, Sakura menangis sejadi-jadinya sembari mendekap erat ponsel miliknya, mendengar suara lembut Sasuke membuat hatinya seperti tertusuk belati. Ada kalanya seseorang akan menyerah begitu saja, karena ia yakin cinta memiliki kadarnya masing-masing. Dan untuk kasusnya, Sakura lebih memilih menyerah, mendoakan kebahagiaan untuk dua sahabat baiknya. Biarlah cintanya kandas dan tak berbalas. Naruto juga berhak bahagia, gadis itu sudah mengalah untuknya selama sepuluh tahun. Benar kata orang tua nya, Sasuke tidak akan pernah membalas perasaan nya, cinta nya hanya sepihak, cintanya kandas begitu saja. Sakura tersenyum disela-sela tangisannya. Kini hatinya sudah lega, tidak perlu memikul beban apapun, semua sudah berakhir.

.

.

.

Namun Naruto tidak memejamkan mata sedetikpun, dia membuka jendela kamarnya lebar-lebar, membiarkan angin malam menerpa permukaan kulitnya, bibirnya melengkung tipis. Ia menatap lurus ke depan, tepat dimana sebuah bangku kosong berada. Di pojokan kamarnya, sosok yang selama sepuluh tahun menemaninya. Lebih tepatnya, ilusi buatannya. Naruto terkekeh. Ia bangkit dan berjalan kearah sana, mengusap pelan meja penuh coretan berwarna cokelat tua. Tidak lama, air matanya menetes dengan deras, sekelebat memori merasuki pikirannya, ia bukan wanita setegar dulu. Usianya mencapai dua puluh delapan tahun bulan depan.

"Senpai, aku merindukanmu. I miss you so much. Bisakah aku menyusulmu?" bisiknya lirih. Penuh harapan, andai Sasori bisa membalas ucapan nya. Oh, bodoh sekali dia. Sasori sudah terhapus sebulan lalu, mustahil dia kembali, bukan?

BRAKKK!

Jendela tertutup dengan keras, angin kencang menabrak permukaan kayu tua berbentuk persegi panjang tersebut. Naruto melihat kejadian tadi dengan hati was-was. Ingat dia sangat takut akan hal-hal berbau mistis?

"Ka-kau pasti marah ya? Maafkan aku…" ia menyahuti kemudian. Berpikir bahwa Sasori tidak suka akan pemikiran dangkalnya barusan. Mungkin pria itu masih ada namun tidak tertangkap pandangannya.

"Aku sudah bisa pulang besok, Kyuu-nii akan menjemputku. Dan Sasuke berjanji akan menemaniku jalan-jalan. Apa kau senang, Senpai?"

Angin membelai pipinya lembut, pertanda Sasori turut bahagai dengan kabar baik yang disampaikan Naruto. Wanita itu kembali tersenyum, dia memilih untuk beristirahat untuk mempersiapkan diri esoknya.

'Kalau begitu syukurlah.' Naruto menambahkan dalam hati, sebelum benar-benar terlelap.

.

.

.

"Baiklah, ayo kita pulang, Naru. Aku sangat merindukanmu, tahu."

Naruto tersenyum lebar, membalas pelukan Kyuubi tak kalah erat. "Aku juga merindukanmu, nii-san! Bagaimana jika kita makan ramen sesampai rumah?" ajaknya yang dibalas anggukkan dari Kyuubi. Itachi selaku –uhuk-sopir-uhuk- bersedia mengantar mereka selamat sampai tujuan.

Sepanjang perjalan menggunakan mobil Jeep kepunyaan Kyuubi, Naruto habiskan untuk melihat pemandangan tanpa henti, dia terisolasi selama sepuluh tahun di Rumah Sakit jelas saja ia sedikit excited. Banyak yang sudah berubah rupanya, ia membatin. Sampai mata indahnya mendapati pemuda bersurai maroon tengah bercanda ria dengan seorang gadis disampingnya, Naruto meremas dadanya kuat-kuat, ada emosi asing yang masuk ke dalam hatinya.

'Sasori-senpai.'

"Kau tahu? Kakashi Hatake resmi menikah dengan guru TK mu dulu, ah iya Iruka-sensei, yah mereka terlihat bahagia." ucap Kyuubi mencoba menarik atensi Naruto. Dia terus menerus berceloteh, dari yang penting sampai hal sepele ia ceritakan dengan detail. Naruto hanya menyahuti sesekali, berupa gumaman, anggukan atau diam sama sekali.

'Dia belum bisa membuka diri, rupanya.' Kyuubi menambahkan dalam hati, mencoba maklum akan kondisi adik nya.

Mansion Namikaze kembali ramai semenjak kedatangan Naruto, sudah tiga hari dan gadis itu sudah mulai membaik seiring berjalannya waktu. Kyuubi mengundurkan diri dari profesi dosen, ia memilih membuka sebuah café agar bisa menemani Naruto. Caffe bernama "Summer's" yang diartikan sebagai musim panas, cocok dengan sifat Naruto, adik kesayangannya. Bagaimanapun, Naruto tetap bersikeras membantu café milik kakaknya, beberapa pekerja sudah direkrut, dan ia sendiri lebih memilih berposisikan sebagai kasir. Jangan lupa, Sasuke ikut andil dalam penanaman modal di café tersebut. Bukankah ini ending yang membahagiakan?

"Ayolah dobe, kau sudah tua aku pun sama. Jadi, lebih baik kita menikah saja." Sasuke menahan tangan Naruto yang asik menekuk wajahnya, ia baru saja mendengar kabar bahwa Sasuke dan Sakura telah bercerai tak lama sebelum kepulangannya. Tentu saja ia marah besar, tidak mudah merelakan Sasuke begitu saja dan ternyata lelaki itu menyia-nyiakan sahabatnya? Jika bisa, ia ingin menghajar Sasuke.

"Tidak! Kau jahat! Sakura saja kau ceraikan, apalagi aku?" sahut Naruto mendengus sebal, pintu café yang terbuka otomatis menampilkan sosok Sakura yang tampil elegan membawa bingkisan sembari tersenyum. Ia berjalan perlahan, dan memeluk erat Naruto, sahabat yang amat ia rindukan. "Halo, Naru-chan. Okaeri." Bisik nya terselipi kerinduan yang teramat sangat.

"Sa-Sakura-chan! Hisashiburi! Tadaima!" Naruto membalas pelukan hangat Sakura, dan mereka menghabiskan hari dengan mengobrol ringan, memakan kue bikinan Gaara yang tidak disangka jago membuat pastry dan entah info dari mana sehingga Kyuubi merekrutnya. "Sasuke-kun, halo. Bagaimana kabar kalian?" Sasuke mengangguk singkat, enggan menatap Sakura yang agaknya masih sakit hati karenanya. Naruto menjewer telinga Sasuke tanpa memikirkan rasa sakit yang diterima.

"Kalau ada yang bertanya, jawab dengan benar, teme. Dasar!" omel Naruto kesal. Dia memandang Sakura penuh sesal, kemudian mendeathglare Sasuke. Sakura mengibaskan tangannya, ia tidak masalah, justru geli melihat aksi yang dilakukan keduanya. Benar kata orang, cinta tidak memandang siapa dan dimana ia akan jatuh. Begitupula dengan Sasuke, dia sendiri bingung mengapa hatinya memilih Naruto. Yang jelas, hanya dia yang bisa membuatnya tersenyum, membuatnya merasa nyaman. Ah, Sakura sedikit menyesal kenapa tidak cepat-cepat menyadari hal ini.

Kyuubi melihat nya dari dapur, tersenyum bahagia, akhirnya Naruto bisa seperti dulu. Yah, tidak sia-sia ia menunggu selama sepuluh tahun. Sedangkan Gaara yang diam-diam melihat boss nya yang biasa kasar dan sadis kini bertransformasi menjadi sosok lembut begit melihat adiknya, menjadi yah terpana, mungkin? Jangan bilang ia menyukai boss nya ini?

"Apa lihat-lihat?! Kau mau gajimu dipotong? Cepat kembali bekerja!" seru Kyuubi nyalang, sadar karena sejak tadi Gaara curi-curi pandang kearahnya. Perasaan kagum hilang seketika, Gaara membatin dongkol, betapa kejam bossnya ini. Oh jangan sampai ia jatuh cinta dengan pria ini.

.

.

.

Awalnya memang begitu, semua bahagia, Sakura meninggalkan kota dan hidup bersama calon tunangannya di London, Sasuke dan Naruto menjalani kehidupan masing-masing. Café mendapat keuntungan berkali lipat, karena kebanyakan pengunjung ingin melihat sosok tampan Kyuubi selaku manager, Gaara selaku koki, dan Sasuke yang kadang duduk termangu menyelesaikan berkas-berkas perusahaan. Naruto? Dia datang, namun lebih suka menikmati jalan raya yang penuh akan hiruk pikuk manusia. Dia suka strawberry cheesecake buatan Garaa, juga kopi yang disajikan khusus untuknya.

"Ne, Teme. Kau tidak berencana untuk menikah? Lihat, keriputmu mulai muncul." komen Naruto disela-sela kesibukan Sasuke. Mereka duduk bersebelahan, menekuni kegiatan masing-masing. Tapi kebanyakan di dominasi oleh Naruto yang tak berhenti berceloteh panjang lebar. "Tidak, kecuali denganmu." Sasuke menyahuti datar, matanya terfokus pada laptop di depannya.

"Baiklah, ayo menikah! Kau mau punya anak berapa? Ah, kita harus membicarakan ini dengan Kyuu-nii!"

"Uhuk!" Sasuke terbatuk mendengar kalimat yang baru saja tuntas diucapkan Naruto, yang dengan begitu santai nya. Naruto mengedip polos, memiringkan kepala tanpa dosa, memangnya ia berbuat apa?

"Dobe, aku bisa saja menerkam mu di sini, saat ini juga. Jaga ucapanmu selagi aku bekerja, mengerti? Kalau kau mau kita bisa bercinta semalaman di apartement ku." balasnya sarkas. Naruto menelan salivanya kaku, bergeser beberapa centi menjauhi Sasuke, dalam hati berdoa agar siluman pantat ayam di sampingnya bertobat ke jalan yang benar.

"Oke, aku minta maaf. Jadi, bagaimana kabarmu, Sasuke?"

"Hn."

"Hmmm, kau lelah? Bagaimana rasanya bekerja?"

"Hn."

Naruto merengut kesal, menutup keras laptop hitam di hadapan Sasuke.

"Aku berbicara denganmu, Uchiha. Dengarkan aku atau kubunuh kau." desis Naruto dengan nada rendah, ia tidak suka di abaikan untuk waktu yang lama. Sasuke menghela nafas lelah, merentangkan kedua tangannya dan melepas kacamata berframe navy blue yang sedari tadi bertengger di hidungnya. "Aku mendengarkanmu, dobe. Dan lagi, sejak kapan kamu mengenakan pakaian berlengan panjang berwarna norak seperti itu?" dia membalas betapa unik selera dobe-nya, kaos berbahan rajut berwarna soft oranye, untuk ukuran Naruto yang tidak betah panas, aneh sekali melihatnya mengenakan pakaian berlengan panjang akhir-akhir ini.

"Ini namanya ciri khas tau! Kenapa Kyuu-nii yang selalu memakai pakaian serba hitam tidak kau protes, ha?"

Sasuke mengernyit heran, apa Naruto sedang PMS? Dia sensitive sekali sejak kemarin.

"Aku kan hanya mengomentari gaya busana mu, dan lagi, kau sedang dalam tahap menstruasi?" Naruto melotot. Dia menggebrak meja dan bangkit, meninggalkan Sasuke yang terbengong karena tidak mengerti jalan pikiran seorang gadis. Ini salahmu, Sas. Salah sendiri tidak peka. Sebelum Naruto memasuki area dapur, Sasuke tak sengaja melihat noda merah pada lengan baju yang dikenakan oleh gadis itu, sepertinya masih baru. Ia menggeleng, mungkin itu hanya saos atau cat yang menempel. Tidak baik berpikiran negative.

Sampai akhirnya Sasuke jengah melihat Naruto terus menerus mengenakan pakaian serba berlengan panjang, di mana pun dan kapan pun, padahal ini mendekati musim panas. Ingin hati bersikap acuh dengan tingkah laku Naruto yang makin aneh dari hari ke hari. Belum lagi ditambah sikap Kyuubi yang semakin ganjil, entah mengapa Sasuke pernah melihat raut wajah pria usia tiga puluh tiga tahun tersebut mendadak pucat pasi, seperti energinya tersedot habis. Apa ada yang disembunyikan?

"Ah, Sasuke. Ini pesanan mu. Kenapa melamun? Ada yang salah?" Gaara meletakkan secangkir kopi hitam di meja, memandang penuh heran. Sasuke mengerjapkan matanya, berkata ia baik-baik saja tanpa suara.

"Pst, kuberitahu satu hal. Mendekatlah." Sasuke mendekatkan telinganya, Gaara menoleh kearah kanan dan kiri, memastikan bahwa tidak ada siapapun selain mereka yang mendengar. "Kemarin, aku mendengar Naruto menangis di ruang boss, lalu aku juga mendengar boss berteriak. Kira-kira apa yang sudah terjadi?" mendengar hal itu membuat rasa penasaran pada diri Sasuke semakin besar.

"Terima kasih atas informasinya, Sabaku."

Dan seharian Sasuke habiskan menekuri keganjilan yang terekam dalam memorinya.

.

.

.

Esoknya Naruto tidak terlihat sejak pagi, Kyuubi mengalihkan pandangan ketika ditanya. Seakan dia menyembunyikan sesuatu hal yang menyedihkan. Yang membuat Sasuke tak habis pikir ialah, ia sempat menelepon Naruto, dan dari suaranya gadis itu baik-baik saja. Lantas, mengapa sikap Kyuubi menunjukkan yang sebaliknya?.

'Ada yang aneh di sini.' pikir Sasuke. Dia akan bersikap seolah ak mengetahui apa-apa, kita lihat saja seberapa lama mereka tahan menyembunyikan sesuatu. Naruto atau Kyuubi, entah siapa yang menurut Sasuke aneh. Tapi mereka saudara, mereka berdua sama-sama aneh. Ya, intinya, mereka aneh.

Jam dinding telah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam, dan Sasuke masih berkutat dengan berkas perusahaan ayahnya, memijit pelipisnya sesekali, tak lupa menyesap kopi hitam buatan sendiri. Untuk beberapa hari lalu, dia mencoba menjaga jarak dari Namikaze bersaudara, Naruto juga tidak pernah mengabarinya. Kata Gaara, dia masih sering mengunjungi café, dan Kyuubi juga sibuk menghitung target pelanggan. Tidak ada gerakan mencurigakan.

KRINGGGG!

KRINNGGGG!

"Sms? Tumben." Sasuke membuka ponselnya dan melihat ada satu pesan masuk untuknya. Dari Naruto.

 _To : Sasu-Teme Pantat Ayam_

 _From : Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto_

 _Aku mencintaimu, teme. Jadi, jangan khawatir aku akan pergi._

 _Kyuu-nii tidak bersalah. Aku yang salah. Kau mengerti?_

Agaknya membuat Sasuke merinding sepersekian detik, sms yang menurutnya sangat tidak biasa dari Naruto. Memangnya siapa yang patut disalahkan? Toh dia tak pernah menyalahkan Kyuubi.

"Aku akan meneleponnya."

Tidak ada sahutan. Bahkan nada sambung tak terdengar. Nomor yang dituju tidak aktif, berkali-kali nada operator bersuara. Sasuke kalut. Ia meraih jaket dan bergegas menuju garasi apartement nya.

'Kau membuat ku cemas, dobe. Bertahan di sana.'

.

.

.

"Gomen, imouto. Gomennasai." Kyuubi mengepalkan tangannya, memejamkan matanya, menahan air mata yang nyaris keluar. Naruto mengibaskan tangannya, beringsut memeluk kakaknya, ia membenamkan kepala bermahkotakan surai pirang nya pada dada bidang Kyuubi. "Aku juga minta maaf, nii-san. Aku mengantuk, aku akan tidur. Oyasu…."

"….mi…" Naruto menutup matanya perlahan, Kyuubi menangis sejadi-jadinya, mendekap dengan erat tubuh ringkih adiknya, yang sudah meninggalkan dunia sedetik lalu. Manik rubynya melirik segelas jus jeruk yang ditenggak setengah, juga sebotol cairan berlabel 'Poison' pada genggaman nya.

"Aku tidak bisa melihatmu menderita, imouto. Hiks..maafkan kakakmu ini…"

KRINGGGG!

"I-Itachi..?"

" _Kau melakukan kesalahan yang konyol, ck, sudah kuduga akan begini."_

"Kau tahu…"

" _Yeah aku tahu, tunggu aku, firasatku mengatakan Sasuke akan menuju ke sana."_

Sambungan terputus. Kyuubi merasakan perasaan bersalah bercampur takut pada hatinya. Tidak. Ini jauh lebih buruk. Ia menidurkan tubuh adiknya, dengan lembut dan mengecup keningnya. Naruto terlihat seperti putri di negeri dongeng. Dia masih tersenyum disaat-saat terakhirnya.

BRAKKKK!

Kyuubi tersentak, menoleh dengan lambat kearah pintu, berharap itu adalah Itachi. Tapi, perkiraan nya meleset, saat mendapati sosok Sasuke berdiri tegap. Manik hitamnya menyelidik. Dan terarah pada tubuh Naruto.

"Apa…yang kau lakukan padanya?! Naruto! Bangun, dobe! Buka matamu, sialan!" Sasuke mengguncang tubuh Naruto yang kian mendingin, tak berhenti meski Kyuubi mencoba menghentikannya. Tanpa aba-aba, Sasuke meninju pipi Kyuubi, hingga dia oleng dan tersungkur. "Brengsek! Kau membunuhnya!"

"Sasuke! Hentikan, otouto! Kau bisa membunuh Kyuubi!" Itachi datang dengan timing yang pas, ia menghampiri Sasuke dan menyeret adiknya untuk menjauh dari Kyuubi. Namun, Sasuke sudah terlalu emosi untuk dihentikan, ia kalap, perasaan marah menguasai hatinya. Ia ingin Kyuubi mati.

"Keparat! Dia adikmu! Mengapa kau meracuninya, ha?! Brengsek! Kau pantas mati, Namikaze! Jangan menghentikanku, Itachi! Biar ku bunuh dia!" Sasuke brontak dalam kungkungan Itachi, sedang Kyuubi masih mengucurkan air matanya, merasa betapa kejam dirinya.

"Dia menderita, sendirian…."

"Itu tidak menjadikan alasan kau membunuhnya! Kau bisa menasehatinya!"

Kyuubi berseru lantang,"Tutup mulutmu, Uchiha! Kakak mana yang tahan melihat adiknya menyakiti dirinya sendiri?! Katakan padaku! Bagaimana rasanya melihat orang yang kau kasihi menyayat pergelangan tangannya setiap malam?! Dia hampir saja mati!" semua terlontar. Sasuke tercekat. Mendadak kepalanya sangat pening, Itachi melepaskan kungkungannya, membiarkan Sasuke berjalan mendekati mayat Naruto. Benar saja, di pergelangan tangan Naruto, terdapat banyak bekas luka sayatan. Ada yang nyaris mengenai urat nadinya. Jadi, selama ini noda merah yang terdapat pada pakaian nya memang darah?

"Do…be…mengapa kau lakukan ini….." Sasuke ambruk tepat di depan mayat Naruto. Air matanya mengalir tanpa ia sadari.

.

.

.

Kematian Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto mengundang banyak tanya dari berbagai pihak, ada yang menyimpulkan itu kecelakaan, bunuh diri atau ilmu sihir. Yang jelas, Ino tahu semuanya. Wanita itu sudah memperkirakan inilah akhir kisah dari Naruto. Kyuubi menyerahkan diri pada kepolisian, ditemani oleh sahabat nya Itachi Uchiha yang bersedia menjadi saksi hidup. Vonis menyatakan hukuman penjara seumur hidup untuk Kyuubi, yang diberi kesempatan untuk menghadiri upacara pemakaman adiknya. Dan pemakaman Naruto berlangsung dengan khidmat. Semua teman-temannya, bahkan Sakura datang, menyerahkan masing-masing setangkai bunga lily putih pada potret Naruto yang terpasang di depan peti matinya.

"Naru-chan, kenapa kau cepat sekali pergi? Aku baru mau mengundang mu ke pesta pernikahanku." canda Sakura kaku, air mata mengering di kedua pipinya, ia langsung memesan tiket penerbangan pagi begitu mendengar kabar duka ini. Sasuke berdiri di sebelahnya, dia satu-satunya orang yang memberikan sebuket bunga Crysanthemum. Manik hitamnya menyirat kosong.

"Sasuke-kun, kau harus menerima ini dengan tabah." Sakura menepuk bahu mantan suaminya, tersenyum simpatik, dan mundur perlahan. Kyuubi berjalan menggantikan posisi Sakura, kini ia berdiri di samping Sasuke. Memar pada wajahnya masih membekas.

"Adikku itu, selalu menanyakan hal yang sama padaku."

Sasuke menoleh.

"Apa Uchiha Sasuke bahagia? Apa dia akan menangis bila aku pergi suatu saat nanti?"

Kyuubi tertawa pahit. "Dia menanyakan hal itu lebih dari seratus kali padaku."

"Hn."

"Jadi, apa kau bahagia, Sasuke?" Kyuubi menolehkan kepalanya, mengulas senyum yang sama dengan Naruto. Sasuke mendongakkan kepalanya. "Aku tidak tahu. Separuh jiwaku telah pergi, bagaimana aku bisa bahagia?" tanya nya membuat Kyuubi kembali tertawa, lelaki itu menyerahkan sepucuk surat yang ditulis oleh Naruto sehari sebelum hari kematiannya.

"Adikku ingin aku memberikan ini padamu. Kurasa ini pertemuan terakhir kita. Selamat tinggal, Uchiha." dua polisi menggiring dan memborgol tangan Kyuubi, ia hanya diberi waktu selama dua jam oleh pihak kepolisian.

'Dengan begini, aku bisa tenang. Tunggu aku, Naru.' batin Kyuubi senang.

Sasuke menerima surat dengan tangan gemetar, hatinya masih terasa sakit. Kejadian menyakitkan itu terus terulang di pikirannya, seperti kaset rusak. Ino dan Shikamaru berjalan mendekatinya.

"Kami turut berduka cita, Sas. Jangan menyerah, dan teruslah hidup." untuk pertama kalinya Shikamaru mengucapkan sesuatu dengan serius, Ino menghela nafas dan menepuk bahu kokoh Sasuke. Mereka berpamitan setelahnya.

.

.

.

Malamnya, Sasuke habiskan merenung. Naruto sudah dimakamkan tadi sore, dan dia memilih untuk menyendiri di halaman mansion Namikaze. Dulu, Sasuke pernah mengantarkan Naruto pulang, mereka tertawa dan bercanda ria. Ia putuskan untuk membaca surat dari dobe-nya.

 _ **To : Uchiha Sasuke-kun**_

 _ **From : Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto**_

 _ **Kalau kamu sedang membaca surat ini, berarti aku sudah pergi jauh sekali. Ne, maafkan aku ya. Jangan salahkan Kyuu-nii, dia tidak bersalah. Maafkan aku yang selalu egois padamu, aku juga memaksakan perasaanmu pada Sakura-chan. Sungguh, maafkan aku, ya.**_

 _ **Bolehkah aku menanyakan sesuatu? Apa Uchiha Sasuke bahagia? Apa dia akan menangisi kepergianku? Lalu, apa aku berhasil memasuki hatimu?**_

Sasuke tertawa membaca deretan kalimat dalam surat Naruto. 'Kau sudah masuk tanpa melepaskan sepatumu, dobe.' Ia membatin geli, lalu meneruskan kembali membaca isi surat tersebut.

 _ **Aku mencintaimu, Sasuke! Aku mencintaimu sampai rasanya aku bisa gila, hehe! Meski aku sudah tidak bersama mu, ingatlah, Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto tetap hidup dalam hatimu! Ingat, jangan tekan tombol reset ya! Jangan lupakan aku! Atau, aku akan menghantuimu, hehe!**_

 _ **Dari,**_

 _ **Dobe yang selalu mencintaimu.**_

Usai membaca surat itu Sasuke kembali dibuat menangis, bahkan ia ambruk dibawah permukaan tanah, meremas surat itu kuat-kuat seolah itulah penopang hidupnya. Naruto, gadis yang ia cintai melebihi batas normal, meski sudah tidak bersamanya tapi mampu membuat hatinya kembali tenang dengan surat nya.

"Naruto.." lirih Sasuke pelan, berharap Naruto akan muncul di depannya.

"Kamu memanggilku?"

Sasuke merasakan degupan jantungnya kian cepat. Sosok Naruto muncul dengan seragam SMA nya, rambutnya masih mencapai bahu, tak lupa cengiran khas bertengger pada wajah manisnya. Sasuke tersenyum miris.

"Aku merindukanmu, dobe."

Naruto tertawa. "Aku baru pergi sebentar, bagaimana bisa kamu merindukanku?"

Sasuke bangkit dan berjalan mendekati Naruto, mencoba memegangnya tapi hasilnya nihil. Tangannya menembus tubuh Naruto.

"Apa kau bahagia di sana?" ia bertanya pelan, menahan isak tangisnya. Naruto mengangguk antusias, ia menatap langit malam yang bertabur bintang.

"Aku tak perlu berpura-pura bahagia lagi, dan aku bisa mencintaimu sebanyak yang aku mau. Aku bukan lagi beban bagi Kyuu-nii. Jadi, intinya, ya, aku sangat bahagia." sahutan dari Sasuke tidak lain hanyalah diam. Naruto memaklumi hal tersebut dan melanjutkan.

"Apa kamu marah padaku yang sudah meninggalkanmu?"

Sasuke mendengus. "Aku sangat marah sampai rasanya aku ingin memelukmu."

Naruto hanya tersenyum.

"Apa….."

Sasuke menggantungkan kalimatnya, membuat Naruto menoleh dan menunggu lanjutan kalimat dari Sasuke.

"…kamu datang sebagai teman?" respon dari Naruto sungguh mengejutkan, wanita itu tertawa kencang, membuat Sasuke sedikit kesal.

"Menurutmu begitu?" Ia bertanya balik, menyeka air matanya karena terlalu banyak tertawa. Sasuke balas mengendikkan bahu acuh. Lelaki itu memejamkan matanya, sejenak melepas penat.

" _Ku harap kamu bisa bahagia meski tanpa kehadiranku, Uchiha Sasuke-kun."_

Sosok Naruto hilang ditiup angin, namun suara merdu nya terdengar dengan jelas.

.

.

.

Rutinitas wajib bagi Sasuke adalah mengunjungi Rumah Sakit Jiwa tempat Naruto pernah menghabiskan waktu sepuluh tahun. Ino kadang menyambutnya bila senggang, lalu mereka akan berjalan-jalan mengitari area Rumah Sakit. Terkadang Sasuke melawak, bisa melihat sosok Naruto yang tengah duduk di suatu kursi taman. Tentunya itu hanya aksi menghibur diri bagi Ino.

"Jujur saja, terkadang aku iri dengan Naruto. Meski dia sudah tidak bersama kita lagi, dan tertidur dalam keabadian, namanya masih dikenang oleh pria yang tulus mencintainya, yang merelakan hatinya dan menikahi wanita yang tidak ia cintai. Kamu mengingat dengan benar siapa itu Naruto, Sas." Ucap Ino panjang lebar, ia tertawa di akhir kalimat. Sudah satu bulan semenjak kepergian Naruto, dan mereka masih mengenang kenangan indah bersama sang mentari.

Sasuke tersenyum, hatinya kembali bergetar mendengar nama Naruto menyapa indera pendengarannya. "Dia sudah tenang, dia bisa bercanda ria dengan Sasori di Surga." sahutnya pelan. Sedikit iri akan sosok Sasori yang bisa menghabiskan waktunya bersama Naruto tanpa perlu memikirkan hari esok. Mereka abadi dalam dimensi tak terjamah oleh manusia. Namun, nama mereka akan tetap di kenang sebagaimana mestinya.

"Kamu memang pria yang baik, Sas. Tidak berniat mencari pengganti Naruto?" goda Ino.

Sasuke tertawa renyah, "Sepertinya tidak, aku pamit dulu. Jaa ne." ino melambaikan tangannya. Ia menggeleng maklum.

'Lihat Naruto, dia memang pria yang baik, bukan?'

.

.

.

"Jadi, bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Itachi ramah, ia sering mengunjungi Kyuubi dan membicarakan mengenai hal-hal yang tak terlalu penting.

"Aku baik, sudah tiga tahun, huh? Kau sudah menikah?" Kyuubi bertanya balik, melihat cincin perak yang bertengger di jari manis Itachi, oh ya, dia sudah menikah setahun pasca kematian Naruto, sesuai imajinasi Sasuke tentunya. Pemuda bersurai blonde bermanik sapphire persis seperti mendiang adiknya, bernama lengkap Senju Deidara. Kebetulan yang indah, perusahaan Uchiha menjalin kerja sama dengan Senju's Corp. Itachi melamar Deidara dan mendapat restu dari kedua orang tuanya.

"Tentu saja, Dei-chan menitip salam untukmu." Kyuubi terkekeh ringan. Kini usianya sudah mencapai tiga puluh enam tahun, menghabiskan tiga tahun di sel seperti orang kesepian. Raut wajahnya berubah sedetik berlalu. "Lalu, bagaimana Sasuke?"

Itachi mengusap pelan rambutnya,"Dia masih sama. Mengurung diri di kamarnya, dan membanting semua perabotan rumah." ujarnya setengah depresi.

Uchiha Sasuke positif mengidap halusinasi dua tahun lalu, saat Ino tak sengaja melihat nya bercakap dengan udara kosong, padahal pada visualisasi Sasuke ia tengah mengobrol dengan Naruto. Kejadian menyakitkan yang kembali terulang.

"Andai saja aku tidak meracuni Naruto, mungkin.."

Itachi tergelak. "Tidak perlu kau sesali. Aku yakin Sasuke masih belum bisa menerima kepergian Naru-chan."

"Ku harap begitu."

.

.

.

"Otouto, ayo makanlah. Kau tidak kasihan pada Ayame-san? Dia menyiapkan makanan khusus untukmu." bujuk Itachi pada Sasuke yang kini tengah meringkuk di sudut kamarnya. Penampilan nya lusuh, rambut yang biasa di tata rapi kini terlihat usang dan kasar. Kantung matanya menghitam. Itachi menghembuskan nafas lelah.

"Akan ku laporkan pada Naru-chan kalau kau menolak makan, Sasuke."

Manik hitam Sasuke membola, dengan cepat ia menyambar nampan berisi roti dan segelas susu. Itachi meninggalkan adiknya dan menyuruh para pelayan segera mengunci kamar Tuan Muda mereka dari luar.

"Dobe, lihat aku memakan nya. Jangan marah, jangan tinggalkan aku." rapal Sasuke berkali-kali, memakan roti dengan rakus, takut-takut dia melihat kearah balkon kamarnya. Di mana sosok Naruto berdiri mengenakan gaun putih nan panjang, beberapa bercak darah mengotori pangkal gaunnya, ia pucat pasi, beberapa otot menonjol dari lehernya. Tidak lupa, senyum yang kelewat lebar, dengan sepasang mata birunya menyorot hampa, dia seperti bukan manusia. Atau, dia memang bukanlah manusia?

TAMAT

* * *

Note : Halo :)) yang kemarin saya edit lagi, baru sadar gaya tulisan saya amburadul dan salah tanda baca sebajek ^^" mohon maaf ya~ Oiya, saya sedang tertarik dengan penyakit kejiwaan Bipolar, kali aja ada yang mau menerangkan pada saya? Hal-hal dasarnya aja, kayak ciri-ciri atau tingkah lakunya. Sembuhnya juga gimana :)) temen saya ngotot dia punya temen bipolar tapi saya ragu :'3

Flame saya buka lebar, mau ngrusuh juga boleh, karena saya sadar fic kemarin ajang coba-coba berhadiah ^^

Review special buat Guest-san :)) : Hai^^ sayang sangat suka dengan review dari kamu loh, bener-bener bikin saya tercenung untuk beberapa saat. Untuk masalah realistis, ini sudah realistis kok, saya tidak asal bikin fic tanpa riset terlebih dahulu, saya juga sudah tanya masalah Psikologi pada ahlinya ^^ bertele-tele dan gak jelas? Saya memperhatikan alur kok, tidak ada alur melenceng dan plot yang tiba-tiba muncul kok ya :)) oh iya, katamu gak usah bikin sekuel sekalian kalau endingnya hurt? Waduh, saya tidak suka janji kosong sama reader lainnya, memaksakan ending dengan membuat Naruto mati? Memaksakan ending itu kayak gimana dulu? Saya juga minta tolong sama beberapa temen untuk mengecek ulang fic buatan saya, dan menurut mereka pribadi saya tidak terkesan memaksakan ending agar bener-bener tragis ^^ Ah iya, kalau mau review lagi log-in ya, saya menantikan review dari kamu lagi kok ;)

Amanda Lactis

Mind to review?


	2. Chapter 2

Halo, ini bukan chapter lanjutan seperti yang reader harapkan. Di sini saya akan menjelaskan beberapa kesalahpahaman yang mungkin membuat reader merasa kecewa akan sifat Naruto. Ya, di sini dia mengidap penyakit jiwa Schizophrenia, penyakit kejiwaan yang berbahaya dan lebih kompleks dari pada DID atau Dissociative Identity Disorder alias Alter Ego banyak orang menyebutnya Kepribadian Ganda, right? Seseorang yang sudah bergantung pada sesuatu sekali kehilangan akan ada dua pilihan, menerima dengan lapang dada, atau terikat selamanya.

Dalam kasus Naruto, dia sudah bersama dengan Sasori selama sepuluh tahun, di mana akses bertemu dan berbincang dengan Sasuke maupun sanak family menjadi terbatas, yang ingin saya tekankan adalah Naruto saya buat se realistis mungkin, dan kalian bisa mendapati sifat yang dimilikinya di lingkungan sekitar. Mengapa saya memilih self-injury? Karena itu pengalaman pribadi saya, apa saya mengidap Mental Illness? Tentu tidak separah itu. Yang saya alami hanyalah depresi berat, dan keluarga saya mengatakan bahwa saya abnormal, gila, kepribadian ganda. Siapa sih yang mau disebut begitu? Ini bukan ajang curhat ya. Jangan salah paham. Naruto terlalu bergantung pada Sasori, self-injury nya bukan karena tidak bisa menerima terhapusnya Sasori tapi karena dia tidak tahan untuk memikul semua nya sendiri. Sasori selalu ada dimana pun dan kapan pun Naruto berada.

Untuk Kaname-san, terima kasih mau memberikan kritikan pada saya, ya saya menerima dengan segenap hati kok :)) kan saya sudah bilang saya butuh kritikan dan saran. Egois, ya? Sekarang saya jawab kenapa Naruto terlihat egois di fic ini. Dia sebenarnya cinta sama Sasuke, sejak awal sudah terlihat kan ya? Dia tinggal di RSJ selama sepuluh tahun loh, secara tidak langsung orang beranggapan dia gila. Nah Naruto tidak mau Sasuke terkena dampaknya karena sudah mencintainya, bisa-bisa semua orang men judge Sasuke dan menghina lelaki itu yang sudah memilih orang yang pernah mengidap penyakit kejiwaan. Yah, untuk sudut pandang reader saya angkat tangan, mau berpikir Sakura baik pun saya tidak akan menentang. Sasuke gila? Saya merasa bersalah juga membuat tokoh kesukaan saya gila karena berdelusi. Tapi, menurut saya delusi bukanlah penyakit kejiwaan, dia belum bisa menerima kepergian Naruto dan secara tidak sadar dia berpikir Naruto masih hidup.

Untuk Ryuusuke-san, Iya saya sengaja memilih sad ending karena menurut saya happy ending untuk tema kejiwaan atau sakit hati terlalu dipaksakan. Maafkan sekali lagi ya :))

Untuk BknPembaca Gelap-san, tulisannya benar kan? ^^ Nah iya untuk sekuel sekali lagi tidak ada, maafkan saya. Lagipula kalau semisal sekuel bersetting di afterlife ntar main pair nya jadi beda dong :))

Terima kasih sekali lagi, jangan anggap ini curhatan saya ya, saya hanya ingin menerangkan beberapa kesalah pahaman :)) At least, makasih yang udah nyempetin baca fic saya ^^


End file.
